1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inhaler for delivery of an inhalation formulation from a preferably band-shaped blister strip that has a plurality of blister pockets containing doses of the inhalation formulation.
2. Description of Related Art
UK Patent Application GB 2 407 042 A discloses an inhaler with a rolled-up blister strip. The inhaler comprises a manually operated, pivotable actuator which operates a conveyor for stepwise moving the blister strip. The actuator supports a piercer and an associated mouthpiece. By pivoting the actuator, the blister strip can be moved forward and blister pockets of the blister strip can be pierced one after the other. When a patient breathes in, an air stream passes through the previously pierced blister pocket, with the result that the inhalation formulation in the blister pocket mixes with the air and is discharged to the patient. Before use, a mouthpiece cover of the inhaler has to be opened. The mouthpiece cover can be pivoted around an axis that extends in a plane perpendicular to the pivot axis of the actuator.